


Why don't we do it in the road?

by fits_in_frames



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-26
Updated: 2007-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-21 01:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1532858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fits_in_frames/pseuds/fits_in_frames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As if driving from Vancouver to Texas wasn't bad enough to begin with, Jensen just <i>had</i> to be stuck with his costarslashlover for eighty thousand hours in a row. And now he's fiddling with the radio. Again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why don't we do it in the road?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ionsquare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ionsquare/gifts), [impertinence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/impertinence/gifts).



> _why don't we do it in the road_  
>  _why don't we do it in the road_  
>  _why don't we do it in the road_  
>  _why don't we do it in the road_  
>  _no one will be watching us_  
>  _why don't we do it in the road_  
>  {the beatles // why don't we do it in the road?}  
> 
> 
> Also dedicated to [](http://mouseykins1.livejournal.com/profile)[**mouseykins1**](http://mouseykins1.livejournal.com/) and [](http://etzyofi.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://etzyofi.livejournal.com/)**etzyofi**.

As if driving from Vancouver to Texas wasn't bad enough to begin with, Jensen just _had_ to be stuck with his costarslashlover for eighty thousand hours in a row. And now he's fiddling with the radio. Again.

"Dude," Jensen says, slapping his hand away and changing the station back, "I like my shitty rave music, okay?"

Jared worms his hand around Jensen's and grins like a ten-year-old.

"If I'd known you were this annoying on a road trip..."

"I'm sorry," Jared says, mock sincerity in his voice, folding his hands neatly in his lap. But two seconds later, he snorts with suppressed laughter.

"What are you, four?" Jensen just wants to drive in peace, is that so much to ask? He clicks the radio off.

Jared is suddenly very serious, leans over towards the driver's seat, and looks very cat-like. "Am I...distracting you, Jenny?"

Jensen keeps looking at the road. "Just...stop acting like you still wet the bed, okay?"

"I mean," Jared says, in a ridiculously seductive voice, "I could be."

"You could also be waiting in a bus station, remember?" He glances over at Jared, who is staring him down. "Cut it out, man."

"Cut what out?" He starts dragging a fingernail up and down Jensen's bare forearm. Jensen shivers.

"Seriously, I love you and all, but--" And then Jared fucking _licks_ his arm and whatever he was about to protest gets stuck in his throat. Jared unbuckles his seatbelt and twists around so he's half on his belly, half on his hip. "Jay," Jensen moans, but lets his right hand slide off of the steering wheel and lifts his arm anyway. Jared fumbles with his belt buckle. "Fuck, Jay, I'm driving..."

"Don't care," Jared breathes. "Move your seat back."

So he does.

Jared digs at Jensen's crotch, trying to get at his cock, and Jensen wants to look down and help him, but, oh right, he's fucking _driving_ , so he watches the road and tries to concentrate, but then Jared finds the elusive cock and _licks_ the head, a quick swipe like the one that left the now-cool spot on his forearm. "Jesus," Jensen gasps.

Jared looks up at him, grinning, and says, "Jesus can't help you now." And then he takes Jensen's cock--Jensen's _entire_ cock, holy fuck--in his mouth. Jensen switches hands on the steering wheel and puts his left on Jared's head, tugs at his hair. He blinks hard, bites his lip. Jared's mouth is warm and wet and he's doing that zigzag thing with his tongue and _ohmygod_ , if Jensen doesn't pull over soon, he's going to crash and kill them both. But of course, he is on the only four-lane highway in the entire goddamned state of Montana, and the fucker in the right lane isn't letting him in.

"Jay," he grunts, "Jay, you gotta--Jay--" But Jared just readjusts himself so his leg isn't being crushed anymore, and deepthroats him again. "Fuck," he says to the ceiling, and glances in his rearview again. Nope, no luck yet. "Fuck," he says again, and hears a dull _thud_ , feels the steering wheel vibrate, and then Jared's teeth are grazing his cock. "FUCK," he yelps as Jared pulls off with an almost disgustingly wet sound, and rubs the back of his head.

"I told you to put the seat back!" Jared says, and then stretches his jaw like a dog yawning, which, intentionally or not, makes Jensen even harder.

Jensen's eyes are open so wide that they feel as if they're about to pop out of his head. He looks over at Jared, then back at the road, then back at Jared, then back at the road. "I did!" he says after a minute. "Look, I'm pulling over, okay?" He lets the stupid bastard that's been riding in his blind spot go ahead, and signals into the right lane, then pulls into the shoulder. He takes off his seatbelt, puts his seat all the way back and looks down at his cock, which is still fucking _glistening_ with Jared's saliva.

"But now it's no fun," Jared pouts.

Jensen snaps his head up. "Oh no, you're not just going to _leave_ me like this," he says. "You're going to finish this."

Jared crosses his arms and scowls.

"Jared Tristan Padalecki, you are going to blow me."

"Fine," Jared says, turning to him with a smirk, opens his door, gets out of the truck. Leaning on the seat, he says, "Slide over here and I'll put my pretty little mouth back on your cock." Jensen, thinking only of said cock, takes the key out of the ignition and obeys. He hangs his legs over the end of the seat, props himself up on his elbows, half-wriggles out of his jeans and boxers. Jared licks his lips. _Fuck_ , Jensen thinks, and then Jared's on his cock again, holding himself up with one arm and teasing the spot behind Jensen's balls with two fingers from his other hand. (They are cool and wet, which means they were in his mouth, and Jensen missed it, god _dam_ mit.) He clamps his ankles to Jared's waist and shoves his knees into Jared's armpits, and then Jared's tongue does that teasingroughsliding thing that drives him crazy and his head tips back automatically. A groan rattles somewhere in his chest, and his hips buck up, forcing his cock _even further_ into Jared's mouth, if that's possible. His arms give out and then he's on his back, and he is fucking _writhing_ on the front seat of his truck on the side of the highway in the middle of nowhere and are those police lights he sees on the ceiling when he get enough strength to open his eyes?

"Jay," he gasps, feeling a wave of heat pulse through his legs, "Jay..."

But Jared doesn't stop, just shoves Jensen further into the car and crawls in after him, closing the door with his foot behind him. Goddamn if the boy isn't talented. The windows are blissfully tinted, so when there's a knock on the glass, Jared pulls off Jensen's cock so fast he nearly hits his head on the ceiling. "Fuck," he says, lips red and wet and _ohjesusfuck_ , Jensen wants to kiss him, to taste himself on Jared's tongue, but then there's another knock and so he sits up and pulls up his jeans and doesn't bother to zip up, just pulls his shirt out and bunches the material over his cock, which is twitching and throbbing, and he feels like a seventeen-year-old about to get his first ticket after trying to jerk off and drive at the same time. Not that he would know what that's like or anything.

He sticks the key in the ignition and rolls down his window. "What's the problem, officer?"

The state trooper gives him a practiced stare through aviator sunglasses, leaning on the frame of the truck. "Maybe you can tell me," he says, not smiling. He's a young guy, seems inexperienced, probably just started this week and he's already caught two TV stars fellating on his stretch of road, whether he knows it or not.

"I know I was being a little reckless back there, but there was this guy in my blind spot and--" He makes the mistake of looking over at Jared, who's in full-on _who, me?_ mode and the words get all jumbled between Jensen's brain and mouth and he just can't form coherent sound for a second. "Sorry," he says, shaking his head.

The trooper takes a step away from the truck and says, "Would you mind stepping out of the car?"

 _Fuck_ , Jensen thinks, but says, "Yeah, okay." He rolls up the window and zips up his jeans, carefully, biting his lip when he brushes the head of his cock by accident. Jared snorts. Jensen whips his head around. "I am going to _kill_ you, Padalecki," he snarls, but Jared just grins and turns away.


End file.
